Don't leave me
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: What is someone other than Rhys was hurt at the warehouse? What if that person was Ianto? Jack is finally able to tell Ianto what he feels for him. A different ending to Meat. Will contain Gwen bashing


**Title: **Don't leave me

**Rating: **PG-15

**Warnings: **Injured!Ianto

**Notes: **Spoiler for "Meat" and slightly auish. This is how I wanted "Meat" to end.

**Summary: **What is someone other than Rhys was hurt at the warehouse? What if that person was Ianto? Jack is finally able to tell Ianto what he feels for him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood

**Note: **If you have something to say that involves spelling mistakes or my OOC of characters then PM me, do not do it in a review because it is not a nice feeling to be told your writing is horrible in a public review, something like that I will only accept in a PM.

Ianto had doubts about bring Rhys along from the start. Not that he didn't think the other man couldn't be a help, no it was because of Gwen.

Despite her fling with Owen and throwing herself at Jack at every moment, she did love Rhys and she became too emotional when it comes to keep the man safe.

No what worries Ianto about bring Rhys along with this mission is he is afraid in her need to protect Rhys, Gwen is going to get someone hurt.

He wanted to talk Jack, but the man has been in a mood ever since he saw Gwen and Rhys kiss in the hub.

Ianto fought back a growl that Gwen 'bloody' Cooper soon to be Williams still had such a hold over his lover.

It was times like this that Ianto knows despite the pretty words, he will always be second best in Jack eyes.

'_No, now is not the time for such thoughts, I have a job to do. This is not the right time to be brooding over Jack and his obsession with making Gwen happy.' _Ianto told himself.

* * *

'_I knew this was going to happen. Bloody Gwen can't she listen to orders just once?' _Ianto growled to himself as he worked on the ropes binding his hands.

He managed to get free but not in time to save Rhys from being shot.

With his hands free Ianto grabbed Dale's gun and the two men grappled.

* * *

With his heart in his throat Jack was forced to watch helpless as his young lover fight.

"Damn it Gwen, couldn't you have listen for just once?" Jack hissed under his breath.

He should have put his foot down with Gwen and made damn sure she could handle putting Rhys in danger, now Ianto is in danger and Gwen is too busy with Rhys to even think about helping Ianto.

'_Damn it why do I still let her have so much power over me? I know my actions these past days have hurt Ianto greatly.' _Jack cursed himself.

Jack never wanted to make Ianto doubt where he lies in his heart and yet he could see the doubt and loathing in Ianto eyes.

And it hurt him to know that he put that there.

'_Once this is over I will take Ianto out for a nice dinner.' _Jack promised himself.

Tosh sharp intake of breath beside him had his eyes flying back to the fight and he could only watch in horror as Ianto was tossed to the ground, then his view was blocked by the whale creature struggling about.

But he did not miss the bang that filled the air.

"IANTO," Jack cried in a desperate tone.

* * *

A pain unlike any he has ever felt before exploded in Ianto chest as the bullet pierced his chest.

Ianto couldn't breath, all air was forced out of his body.

"Ianto, Ianto can you hear me?" He could hear Jack worried voice in his ear.

Struggling to catch his breath, Ianto answered. "I'm here Jack." He forced out.

"Ianto, I need you to go after the others." Jack ordered.

Climbing to his feet, Ianto winced at the pure pain that coursed threw his body at each movement.

"Yes sir." He managed to keep the pain out of his voice.

Ianto will tell you he has no idea how he manage to track down Dale and the others but he did.

He will tell you though, he did take great joy in stunning Dale.

But that action took the last of his strength and he blinked as he found himself against the wall, but Ianto couldn't find the strength in him to move.

Pressing his hand against his chest, Ianto pulled his hand away and was not surprised to see his hand coated in his own blood.

"Just perfect, I'm going to die in a dirty warehouse." Ianto felt hysterical laughter bubbling up in his throat.

Blackness called to Ianto and the man found himself giving into the call, as he faded into unconsciousness he thought he heard Jack frantically calling his name.

* * *

Jack was worried, Ianto was not answering his comm.

But it wasn't till he was standing above where Ianto had been laying and he started at the blood pool did fear truly take him over.

Ianto, his beautiful Ianto, had been shot and he sent him after them.

"Ianto, damn it, I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vows." He needed to know that Ianto was alright.

When no answer came Jack turned to face Owen. "Ianto not answering and he has been hurt, come with me." He ordered.

Gwen glared at Jack from her spot by Rhys side. "No, Owen needs to stay here and look after Rhys. I'm sure Ianto is just fine." Gwen couldn't believe how selfish Jack was been.

Jack returned Gwen glare with one of his own. "Rhys will be fine, mean while your team-mate is somewhere in this warehouse injured and you don't seem to give a damn." Jack snarled back.

Gwen felt her throat dry up at the pure worry for Ianto and the rage directed at her, in Jack's blue eyes.

While the stare down was going on between Jack and Gwen, Owen was gathering up his medical bag. "Let's find our tea-boy." Owen declared coming to stand beside Jack.

Gwen turned her glare to her former lover. "But what about Rhys," She cried.

"Rhys will be fine, no thanks to you." Owen snapped back.

"How is Rhys getting shot my fault?" Gwen was all but screeching.

"Because you couldn't follow my orders, and you manage to place a team member in danger." Jack growled in a dangerous tone, he was not pleased with Gwen keeping them from looking for Ianto.

Jack snapped his gaze to Owen. "We're wasting time let's go." Jack ordered taking long strives to the door. He could hear Owen behind him. _'Hang on Ianto, I'm coming.' _Jack vowed.

A whistle escaped Owen's mouth as they came across the bodies of all those Ianto stunned. "Remind me not to piss him off any more." Owen muttered under his breath.

If Jack was not so worried about Ianto he would have been impressed by his lover, but right now all he could think about was Ianto laying injured somewhere bleeding.

They we're checking every room and Jack felt his heart stop for a moment as he spotted Ianto laying lifeless against the wall. "Owen, I found him." Jack called over his shoulder before rushing to Ianto side.

It scared Jack how pale his lover was.

Reaching out Jack stroked Ianto cheek. "Please be okay Ianto, I'm not ready to lose you again so soon." Jack whispered.

He wanted to kiss Ianto to give him some of his life force but before he could Owen dropped down beside him. Jack moved out of the way to give Owen room to work.

'_Please don't take him from me. Not yet.' _Jack prayed.

Owen looked up at Jack. "We need to get him to the hub, now." Owen ordered leaving no room for debate.

Jack moved towards Ianto. "Is it safe to move him?" He asked not daring to risk hurting Ianto more.

"He'll be in more danger if we don't. Just be careful with him, we got luck the bullet missed anything vital." Owen told Jack.

Nodding Jack careful and very gentle picked up Ianto, cradling his lover against his body.

He slowly followed Owen, taking care not to jar the precious bundle in his arms.

* * *

Gnawing at her lower lip Tosh watched Jack nervously pace the hub. She was grateful that Gwen was gone with Rhys to the hospital.

"Ianto is going to be okay, he's not allowed to leave us just yet." Tosh told Jack coming over to his side to give him a hug.

Jack clung to the young woman he was as a daughter. "He better not, because I will drag him back from the darkness." And Tosh knew that Jack was serious.

'_Please Ianto, keeping fighting, Jack needs you more than he thinks. It would break him to lose you.' _Tosh pleaded silently with Ianto.

The two clung to one another both their thoughts focused on the man who means so much to them, one as friend and brother, the other his whole world.

The moment Owen entered the main part of the hub; he was for a lack of a better word jumped on by Jack and Tosh.

"Is he okay?" Both demanded at the same time.

"I was right; the bullet didn't hit anything vital, still he lost a lot of blood. You can see him, but he is heavily medicated." Owen informed the two of them.

Holding onto one another Jack and Tosh headed down to the medical bay.

The harsh lighting of the med bay only added to the pale figure laying there.

It wasn't right seeing him lying. It was wrong that such a strong and lively young man hooked to all those machines.

It destroyed apart of Jack soul to see his lover so weak and helpless.

He wanted to reach out and stroke Ianto cheek but was too afraid he would hurt his broken love. So he settled for holding his hand, clinging to Ianto hand needing to know despite everything he still has Ianto.

Tosh reached out and took Ianto hand in her. "Get better soon Ianto." She begged careful placing a kiss on his cheek.

Releasing Ianto hand, Tosh turned towards Jack and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before leaving him alone with Ianto.

Moving his chair closer, Jack took Ianto hand in his. "Don't leave me, Yan." He pleaded.

Jack doesn't know how long he sat there holding Ianto hand.

"Jack," A soft voice spoke up from behind him. One that right now Jack didn't want to hear.

"Go home Gwen." Jack snarled unable to keep the angry out of his voice.

Gwen flinched at the rage in Jack voice, never had he ever been this angry at her. "Please Jack give me a chance to explain." She pleaded wanting to reach out and touch Jack.

Jack whirled around to face Gwen his blue eyes harden as steel. "What is there to explain? You disobeyed my orders and because of that you put Ianto in danger, you nearly got him KILLED!" Jack roared at the end of his speech.

Gwen blinked back the tears; she hated it when Jack was mad at her. "I'm sorry, really I am. But I only did what I thought was right. I had to save Rhys." She couldn't leave with Jack so mad at her.

"I don't care about your excuses, I want you out of here before I forget that you are my team mate and my friend." Jack hissed out in a dangerous tone.

"Cooper just get the hell out of here, you're in the way. Go take care of your fiancé. " Owen ordered as he came to check on Ianto.

Gwen surprisingly did as told, not wishing to make Jack angrier at her than he already is.

Jack looked at Owen gratefully, "Thank you. I just couldn't deal with her and her excuses right now."

"You're not the only one mad at her for disobeying orders, I was actually afraid of what Tosh might do to Gwen if she got her hands on her." Owen admitted with a shudder, it was rare to see Tosh get mad but when she does it is a very scary sight.

Jack gave his own shudder to go with Owen. He has been on the receiving end of Tosh temper after he returned from his trip with the Doctor, she was not at all happy with him hurting Ianto like that.

Jack silently watched as Owen checked on Ianto vitals, praying to every deity he knows that Ianto will be okay.

He can't lose Ianto, not today and not like this.

'_I'm so sorry Ianto, I should have seen you were hurt. If I had known I wouldn't have sent you after those men. I need you to wake up so I can make this right.' _Jack silently pleaded with Ianto.

"It's not you're fault." Jack was shocked at the gentle tone from Owen. He could only blink owlish at his gruff doctor, how was this not his fault?

"How we're you to know that the bullet hit Ianto? If anyone was to blame its Gwen, she is the one who disobeyed you're orders and she placed Ianto and Rhys in danger." Owen told Jack.

Jack wanted to believe what Owen was saying. "But I am the one who agreed to let Rhys help, knowing that Gwen would only be focused on keeping him safe. I need Ianto to wake up so I can make things right with him."

Owen shrugged knowing Jack was right in that part. "If you want to make it up to tea-boy, you can start by stop blaming yourself and think of a suitable punishment for Gwen. You can't let her get away with this Jack, not like you do other times."

Jack blinked at Owen. "I don't let Gwen get away with stuff do I?" He found himself dreading the answer, but knew if he wanted a straight answer Owen would give it to him.

"You wouldn't let any of us get away with have the stuff you let Gwen get away with. You treat Gwen above all of us, especially Ianto, you're lover." Owen crossed his arms and looked serious. "You tell anyone I told you this and I'll make sure tea-boy puts you on de café for a year. Ianto believes that he is second best, that you're only with him because Gwen is taken. And you're actions when it comes to her only reinforces that belief. If you want to be with Gwen, fine but you better do it now and spare Ianto from completely breaking apart or if it is Ianto you truly want, then damn well show it, stop fawning all over Gwen and letting her get away with everything." Owen snapped at Jack.

Jack couldn't speak, Ianto, his beautiful Welshman. Truly believes he is a second choice? That he wanted Gwen?

Jack eyes soften as he turned to look back at Ianto. _'Oh Ianto, I am so sorry that I hurt you like this. Please get better, so I can prove to you that it is you I want and not Gwen. That it is you who owns my heart. Please don't let me be too late, I can't lose him, not yet, not before he knows how I truly feel.' _Jack wished Ianto was awake so he could tell him just how he truly feels.

"Everything likes fine, I'll be back later to check on him." Owen told Jack sensing that his leader needs time alone with Ianto, to adjust what he just told him.

Jack nodded barely hearing Owen, his mind focusing on how he can make this right with Ianto.

"I will make this right Ianto, I will never let you doubt who holds my heart." Jack promised to his sleeping lover.

Soft humming was the first thing that Ianto heard as he returned to the land of the living.

A warm and strong hold on one of his hands was the first thing he felt.

He felt his eyes open only to shutter back close as the bright lights hurt his eyes.

A groan must have escaped his lips because the humming stopped.

"Ianto," He knew that voice that called his name with pure worry.

"Lights, too bright," He managed to rasp out.

Ianto wanted to protest as the warmth left him. _'Please don't leave me alone.' _He wanted to call out.

He must have made some type of cry of distress as the warmth quickly returned.

"Shh, it's alright I am here Ianto and I'm not going anywhere." The voice promised and Ianto let the warmth wrap around him like a blanket.

He knows that voice so well, "Jack," He manage to whisper as he opened his eyes again thankful that the lights where turned down.

Ianto purred softly as fingers ran threw his hair gentle. A chuckle had him turning his head slightly to meet worried and relived blue eyes. "Jack," He managed to say again in a stronger tone, he reached out to rest his hand on Jack's.

Jack smiled a true smile, so happy to see Ianto gorgeous blue eyes finally open. "Hey beautiful," He greeted before bending his head down to kiss those parted lips.

Ianto knew this kiss, Jack has only kissed him like this one before, and that was the night before they returned Tommy home, the night when Jack truly opened up to him.

The kiss broke and Ianto could only blink at Jack in shock, not sure as to just what is happening. "Jack?" He asked in confusion.

"I could have lost you today. And if I did you would have never know how I truly feel about you. There is one thing you need to know and it is this, no one not the Doctor or Gwen have ever made me feel the way you do. I have fallen so far for you and it scares me how deeply I feel for you. I may not be good with words but never forget this Ianto, it is you who holds my heart and it was you and no one else that I came back for." Jack told Ianto.

Jack felt his breath catch at the pure happiness that was beginning to show in those blue eyes he loves so much.

"It scares me how deeply I have fallen for you too, not even what I felt for Lisa is even as close to what I am feeling for you." Ianto admitted.

Jack smile lit up the whole room. "Just so you know, this means you are mine and mine alone. I don't share." He growled in a possessive tone.

Ianto couldn't stop the shudder that went through his battered body at Jack words. "Than you should know I am the same. Flirting is fine, because I know it is a part of you, but nothing else, because like you I don't share." Ianto told Jack.

"I don't need anyone but you." And Jack meant it, he knew he would someday lose Ianto for good, and it would hurt him like no other, but he was grateful to whoever brought Ianto into his life.

Thanks to some alien medical tech Ianto was free to leave the medical bay, but he was only allowed to move to either Jack bunk or been taken home. Knowing Jack needed to keep an eye on him, just to see that he was okay Ianto opted to rest in Jack bunk, needing to be near his love.

Jack and Owen we're careful helping to move Ianto up to Jack office when the hub alarm blared and a furious Gwen came storming into the hub.

"I won't do it." She declared marching over to Jack.

A low growl escaped Jack lips as he tightens his gripe on Ianto; he was not in the mood for a Gwen hissy fit.

"I don't care you a have to recton Rhys, he can't be allowed to remember." Jack snarled back.

Gwen opened her mouth to protest, but Jack held up his hand to silence her. "No, you disobey my orders at every turn and I let you get away with it, and today you got a team mate hurt. You got my Ianto hurt." Ianto could feel Jack shaking with rage.

"I'm sorry Ianto got hurt. But you don't understand what it is like for me, none of you have partners outside of here, you all think it is cold and lonely out there. But it isn't, I have him he matters and I will do anything to keep him safe." Gwen argued back.

Jack exploded. "Damn it Gwen, I have Ianto and everyday I have to send him out into something dangerous, I could lose him on of these times. But damn it, it will not be because of a team-mate who can't follow orders. If you don't recton Rhys, then you are gone from here. And do you really think you can go back to your old life before Torchwood?" Jack laid the choice out for Gwen.

"I wouldn't know any different." Gwen told him coolly.

"Fine, I won't stand in the way of your choice." Gwen grinned brightly thinking she won, only for the smile to fade as Jack turned to Owen. "Prepare two doses of recton; Gwen will have to been enough to wipe everything she knows about Torchwood." Jack ordered.

Ianto, Owen and Tosh all stared in shock at Jack order.

The harshness faded from Jack face as he turned to Ianto. "You must be exhausted, come on to bed we go." Jack ordered softly.

Ianto leaned into Jack hold wondering if he should try and talk Jack out of his decision.

"Jack you can't be serious?" Gwen pleaded from behind them; she couldn't lose Torchwood or Jack.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Gwen. "I am serious Gwen, I can't have a team member who disobeys my orders and places her team mates in danger. I will miss you Gwen, but I need to think of the others and their safety." Jack told her.

Jack decides that Ianto would be more comfortable at home. "Tosh is the rift going to be quiet for the next few days?" Jack asked his friend.

Pulling up the program, Tosh studied it, before nodding at Jack. "Yep, it looks to be quiet for the rest of the week. Take Ianto home and nurse him back to health." Tosh told her boss, making sure to keep her eyes away from Gwen, she would miss her, but she put Ianto in danger and she can't say she will miss Gwen attitude that she is better than everyone here.

Helping Ianto into his coat, Jack turned to face Owen. "Make sure it is done tonight, and Tosh get me the numbers of Andy and Kathy, I think they would make great Torchwood agents." Jack ordered before leading Ianto out of the hub, not bothering to spare Gwen another glance.

* * *

Ianto decide not to bring up the subject of recton Gwen and Rhys until he was tucking in his bed wrapped up in Jack's arms. "Are you sure about this? You said Gwen is the one who keeps us human." He reminded Jack softly, something he and the others didn't believe.

"I thought she did, until she didn't care about place you in danger. This is a dangerous job and we need to be able to trust one another in the field and truthfully I don't think I could trust Gwen." Jack told Ianto.

"Okay you are the boss." Ianto agreed snuggling closer to the warmth from Jack body.

Jack began to stroke Ianto back. "You should get some more sleep." He murmured.

Ianto looked up at him. "I'm not sleepy." Ianto admitted.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, "Have I ever told you how I met the Doctor and Rose or about my home?" He asked.

"Bits here and there, but never the whole story," Ianto answered Jack.

Resting his chin on Ianto head Jack began his story.

Curled up in Jack's arms in what Ianto guess is now their bed, he listen to Jack tell him about his home and his adventures with the Doctor and Rose.

And as Ianto listen to his lover talk, he thanked who ever it was that brought Jack into his life.


End file.
